


3 Simple Steps

by Forever_Cynical



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Cynical/pseuds/Forever_Cynical
Summary: When she first would come home like this, Alex was unsure of what to do. She would storm through the door, not even waiting for it to close behind her and then pour herself a glass of scotch.





	3 Simple Steps

When she first would come home like this, Alex was unsure of what to do. She would storm through the door, not even waiting for it to close behind her and then pour herself a glass of scotch. She’d twirl the amber liquid in its glass before knocking it back in one go. She’d always joked it was the Irish in her, from her birth mother. Alex was reminded of the first time she really saw Lena Luthor without her mask on. She’d found her in the alien bar, face in her hands, when Alex had gone over to her, she had spat at her that she wasn’t her friend, she was only nice to her because of Kara. Alex had to admit that she was right but, but still picked her up and brought her home.

Her home was just how the agent thought it would be. It was cold and modern. When she had opened the door, Lena had exclaimed that she hated it. She kept repeating that she almost wished lex would find it and blow it up and Alex couldn't help but laugh. She noted the pictures of her and her elder brother on the side. She stopped Alex as she helped her in and Lena picked up the graduation photo were she and Lex stood side by side..

“Everyone forgets that he was a good man once.” She said softly. “Before the power, the suspicion and the Luthor cruelty began to take over.”

“Superman doesn’t.” Alex had answered as Lena had turned to her.

“The way Clark Kent looks at me, shows that he does.” Lena shook her head as Alex began to protest. “Lex has files, on Clark, on Kara, I’m not stupid either, and I’m not going to tell anyone, I’ll sign whatever disclosure.” She waved her hand. “I’m tired of lying and being lied to.”

“She didn’t lie.” Alex began to argue.

“Withholding the truth is the same as lying to me.” Lena said coldly. “Now sit down while I make us coffee, Agent Danvers.”

“Yes m’am.” She said rolling her eyes.

“M’am.” Lena grinned drunkenly. “I like it.”

Coffee after Lena’s drunken rants at the alien bar had turned into a weekly thing and neither of them seemed to find the time or energy to tell Kara. This was mostly due to Cat Grant’s return and the return of Kara’s heart eyes for her. Soon, the rants weren’t always drunken and weren’t always rants. Alex always tried to stick with soda these days, life after Maggie hadn’t been easy and she had overdone it in too many occasions which had led to Kara and her friends worrying.

Soon they were meeting at Lena’s. Soon they were shopping around national city’s Ikea to try and lighten Lena’s apartment. Lena was confiding in her about her break up with James, her relationships with Jack and Roulette and Alex was opening up about Maggie, the future she wanted for herself and her life in the DEO. It wasn’t until Lena kissed her during one of her rants about Kara eating all of her fridge contents again that Alex even realised she was dating Lena.

“You didn’t realise I had been asking you out on dates?” Lena arched her eyebrow.

“I just thought you were being friendly?” Alex winced.

“Well, would you like to date me?” Lena asked awkwardly whilst twirling spaghetti flawlessly on her fork.

“Of course!” Alex answered quickly.

“Well that’s good.” Lena smirked. “I’ll make sure to give you a warning before I propose so you’re sure I did.”

“Hey!” Alex said after choking. “Who says I won’t propose.”

Now Lena sat in front of her, glass empty and head in hands. Engagement ring, glistening on her finger. Alex moved closer, wrapping her arms around her fiancée. She had learned that the Luthor household hadn’t encouraged affection or talking about their feelings or love in general for their children. She had often wondered if this is where Lex had gone wrong but she had never voiced the thoughts to Lena out of concern of hurting her. Of making her worry that Alex was sure she would go that way too.

This was step one, cuddle Lena.

Step two was silence. Let Lena know you’re waiting for her to be ready to talk. When she had pressured her Lena had quietly and suddenly, walked out. It had taken hours but Kara had finally managed to track her down at the National City Science museum, which apparently she had a key for. They had found her asleep under the planet exhibition.

Step 3 was simple for Alex. Just show her you love her. So Alex leaned forward and pressed a small, yet meaningful kiss on Lena’s head.

She waited as she felt Lena turn on her arms. She moved back and found the younger Luthor staring up at her. Love shining in her eyes.

“Thank you.” She said softly.

“Nothing to thank me for.” Alex shrugged.

“It’s Lex’s birthday.” Lena stared at her. “It’s going to sound stupid but I always feel bad that I haven’t even gotten him a card, i know he’s tried to kill me but hes..Lex.”

“Lena.” Alex sighed as Lena began to tear up. “Lena sweetheart.”

“God, I’m an idiot.” She sobbed as she leant forward and clung onto Alex. “Why can’t I just forget him?”

“He’s your brother, you don’t forget family.” Alex held her tightly.

“Even when they hire assassins to kill you?” Lena sniffled, looking up at her.

“Even then.” She presses a soft kiss to Lena’s nose.

“What did I do to deserve you Agent Danvers?” Lena kissed her softly, still sniffling slightly.

“Get drunk in a bar and be rude to me?” Alex grinned as Lena pushed her playfully.

“True but when we have kids we’ll lie right?” Lena grinned back.

“Oh most definitely.” Alex laughed. “Most definitely.”


End file.
